


Find Me in The Ashes

by Marked_by_moonlight



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Wins, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Rights, Heavy Angst, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, New Family, Out of Character, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: Levi Weston was raised by Madame Odius after his father's death. He has become her right hand, and will destroy the Power Rangers once and for all.





	Find Me in The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Please don't sue me!
> 
> I was commissioned to do this work by Rusher on Flight Rising in exchange for in game currency. I am making no actual material gain from this work.

Levi knew his mother was cruel. She had trained him to be the best, to be the downfall of the Power Rangers. Contrary to what Galvanax thought, Madame Odius was the most powerful warrior in the universe. His mother was cruel because she needed to be strong. The surest way to power was through fear.

Mother had drummed that into his head often enough. Levi had few passions outside of training and combat, but one of them was country music. Mother had thought it was all just noisy human garbage at first. When he was younger, she’d tried to turn his interest towards piano or the violin. Something more suitable to a prince’s repertoire, but that had crashed and burned like a supernova.

He’d been stationed on Earth for little over two months now. When mother had given him the mission, he’d been shocked she trusted him with it. It was a rare thing for cats to trust humans, after all.

Work had been fairly easy to come by, with his impeccable guitar skills. Playing at diners and curbsides was enough to pay the bills. A spokesperson from a recording label had contacted him after having seen him at one of his more regular sites, and that led to recording his first album, which was due to be released in August. 

‘So much for keeping a low profile.`` thought Levi. His manager had suggested that he get not get a girlfriend. Levi didn’t see much use in a girlfriend, he wasn’t really attracted to girls anyway.

Madame Odius wasn’t the warmest mother in the cosmos, but she gave delightfully helpful advice. When Levi had first had the realization he liked boys, Mother had been there to reassure him that it was perfectly natural. She had gone even further to say that it was acceptable to have multiple mates as well. 

Levi knew some humans felt disinclined to fully acknowledge their preferences, he was baffled as to why though.

His apartment was small, but neat. His guitar rested by the door, along with his shoes. The only thing that was out of its place was the numerous cat toys littered around the building. The tiny grey kitten he’d adopted was his first true purchase besides the apartment. 

The animal shelter employee had described to him the horrors of overpopulation due to overbreeding, so Levi had gone the next week and gotten his new housemate spayed. The poor people at the Vet’s office had wanted to declaw his precious Diamond. 

How absurd! Declawing a cat was more likely to cripple it than do any actual good. Levi rolled his shoulders and yawned. It was time to head to the gym for training, and then go play at the cafe downtown. 

The walk to the gym was quiet. He nodded politely at passerby, and avoided specks of neon pink chewing gum that littered the ground. The old man that ran the gym, Tom, was bearded and grey. Towering over everyone at a whopping six foot five, Tom ran the gym like Mother ran her spies, sharply and exactly, with not a thing out of place. 

The hour he spent training was gruelling, but refreshing. Sweat soaked his grey shirt and poured off his brow. His muscles ached in protest when he bent to grab his water bottle from his bag.

It was nearly dawn, bright golden sun streamed through the windows, illuminating the equipment and blinding Levi. 

Yawning, he said goodbye to Tom and hello to the women’s CrossFit group that met every Tuesday.

Levi was, at his core, evil. But being evil didn’t necessarily mean that he couldn’t be kind. He didn’t just spend all his time plotting world domination in the shadows like Mother. He wanted to live a little first. 

His apartment was exactly as he had left it, everything in its proper place. A long hot shower was just what his muscles needed. 

Blending in as a human was surprisingly easy. He hadn’t uncovered any new information for Mother about the Ninja Power Stars besides the fact that the Steel could be melted to form new stars.

His own Gold Star was locked in a safe in his apartment, only needed when the Power Rangers finally assembled themselves. 

Levi would not lie to himself and pretend that he did not feel fear, to not admit one’s faults was a mistake. True Evil came from power, and power came through force. ‘Lying to yourself is weakness’, he thought, ‘Better to be truthful and harsh than end up dead because you were living in an unrealistic fantasy.’

The Power Rangers had always been something Levi had been told he had to destroy, to obliterate completely beneath his heel. As a boy, he imagined they’d be grand warriors and that he would defeat them gloriously, reigning at Mother’s side. 

Now though, Levi wants a companion, a partner to rule with. He had no idea where such a person would reside, but he’d find them. He knew exactly what he wanted in a life partner.

Someone who could rule beside him, who knew how to wield power and command armies. 

The steam from the shower had billowed up to the ceiling and fogged up the mirror while he had been lost in his thoughts. His shampoo was a deep pine scent that clung around his shoulders. The water was just barely scorching, it felt soothing.

When he got out of the shower, Levi shook himself off like a wet dog. His white towel was dangling off the hook on the back of the door rather precariously. He snatched it before it could fall and towelled off.

After finishing his hygiene habits, Levi strolled out of the bathroom to get dressed. The grey Henley and blue jeans lay folded on the bed, sharp and pristine. 

All of his things were neat, an outsider would describe them as military esque. He didn’t mind. Levi knew he was a soldier first and a Prince second. 

He had no choice in the matter.


End file.
